Leaving Natural Chapter 1
by TheTatonic
Summary: Row a 22 year old, sets out after answers to her sister's murder 8 years ago. She soon uncovers secrets that have been hidden with the help of the Winchesters.


_Some people say that in order to move forward in life, you have to let go of all the bad things in your past. Well I'm calling bullshit on that. Everything that has happened to me in my past has made me…stronger for a lack of a better word. Some people may beg to differ. They tell me, "You need to let go Row, nothing is going to bring her back. It's just better for everyone if just let go." My mother doesn't understand anything; all she wants to do is forget that night ever happened. Well you know what mother it_ _ **did**_ _happen, Rew did die that night right in front of me. So you can on believing that it never happened, but I will never forget._

 ** _End of Entry_**

I shut down my computer, and lean back in my chair. Mother had called me this morning begging me to come visit which of course led to the inevitable fight over the phone.

 **Mom:** You never come to visit us Row, we are your parents after all would it kill you to come home? Ever since the accident you shun us like we've done something wrong. Please just-

 **Me:** For God's sake will you stop! You damn well know what you did wrong and you can never take that back! You're even lucky that I talk to you on the phone. You like to pretend that Rew was never even killed in that god forsaken house, and you didn't even believe me when I told what I saw murder her in front of my very own eyes!

 **Mom:** Not this again Row. We've been over this a million times. Demons and monsters do not exist. When are you going to let this crazy ass theory go and get on with your life. Grandpa Harley told us what you're doing all day and it isn't healthy. And he said you stopped taking your medication.

 **Me:** Jesus mom, quit treating me like I'm crazy! I know what I saw and I'm not going to quit until I prove it to you!

 **Mom:** O-Okay honey just calm down we all know what happens when you get worked up-

 **Click. Call Ended**

Thinking back on the conversation makes me shutter at the thought of that night. Even though I think about it often, it never loses its affect on me. That night in the summer we were both tossing and turning in bed from the heat, neither of us getting any sleep. Naturally Rew and I shared the same bedroom, being identical twins and all. I think it was about midnight when I heard it. **SLAM.** The front door of our house crashed in and woke Rew, and everyone else up. After that it all happened so quickly. The house going so cold you would have thought it was winter, and then the smell filling up the house like rotting eggs. Rew looked at me and climbed into my bed. We were only 14 at the time, and being almost joined at the hip since birth it seemed like the only way to comfort each other. Before we knew it our bedroom door flew open, and the man moving so quickly pried Rew out of my arms and threw her on the floor.

Rew screamed so loudly it hurt my ears, but I paid no attention to it at all. I had already flung myself onto the stranger's boney back in an attempt to draw his attention off of Rew and onto me. It worked, but not like I had wanted to. The man bucked me off of his back onto the floor, and pinned me there. I squirmed, trying to get away screaming for help, for Rew to run and get our parents. Rew heard my screams of instruction and ran to the open door. I watched her run to the threshold, and I watched it slam shut breaking her right arm. Her screams still fill my ears to this day, and I can still see the pain on her face has she reached for the door knob which only had her cry out in pain more. I turned my attention back to the stranger just as he produced a knife and stabbed me in the chest its rusty blade barely missing my heart. He finally releases me and moves on to my sister. I try to scream for her to run but nothing comes out. Trying to get up was a huge mistake as white hot pain spread from my chest to the rest of my body.

I roll my head over to where Rew and the stranger are, my blood seeping fast from my chest my vision failing fast. I try to keep my eyes open, but to this day I wish I hadn't, because the last thing I see is my sister's throat being sliced open by the same knife that missed my heart and the murderous stranger's eyes go black as smoke pours out of his mouth. Even though the knife missed my heart, at the moment it felt like it had shattered it into a million pieces.

I wipe away the tears from my eyes and move to the computer. Time to check my blog. After Rew was murdered I started searching for an explanation to what I saw, and after eight years of searching and reading urban legends and mythical creature lore, I had come up with a few explanations. Most involved demons, but of course I had no proof to prove my sanity.

I scroll through my private messages on my blog and one in particular stands out. I click on it and read it carefully making sure I'm not seeing things.

 **From:** demonsarereal17

 **To:** Rowtastic22

Dear Row,

A couple of years back I saw a demon being killed for the first time and got some very awaited questions answered by the killer. Even though I can't help you (For safety reasons) He might be able to help you. Here is the location he lives around and his name. Good Luck.

Sioux Falls, SD, Bobby Singer.

I slam my computer shut, pull out my duffel bag and start packing. It's time I go to South Dakota.

 **End of Chapter 1.**


End file.
